


Bloody Patterns

by kaythemom



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst I guess, Blood Play, M/M, Murder, Smut, poor baby chanwoo, psycho!Jiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Jiwon loves decorating innocent skin with pretty bloody patterns.





	

„Do you feel good?“ Jiwon asked as he laughed maniacally. All he got in response was a silent whine.

He looked at Chanwoo´s face, he saw tears of pain rolling down the younger´s cheeks. Thin streaks of blood were rushing from the open cuts that were all over his body.

Oh, how Jiwon loved seeing inexperienced young boys squirming in an overwhelming pain. The sight of the blood making beatiful patterns on their pale innocent skin.

Jiwon calmly ran his hand down the younger´s bleeding chest, dipping his index finger into a small pool of the red liquid, sighing while ´painting´ around the latter´s nipple.

Smiling, he licked the blood on his fingers off. Threwing a fast glace over the younger boy, Jiwon backed away and sat on his work chair.

Naive little thing.

Jiwon met Chanwoo a few hours ago at his friend´s party.

Chanwoo was pretty mainstream student. Basic high school hair cut, eyes wide open, Jiwon would bet it was the latter´s first party ever.

„Hey, pretty boy. Would you like to dance with me?“

Jiwon had his weapons. And using them against his victims was his hobby. Leaning close, looking into their eyes, gently tugging hair behind their ears, heart-warming smiles, whispering cute compliments and sweet nothings...

And when those naive guys put their guard away, Jiwon attacked. He took them into his apartment, blindfolded them, handcuffed their tiny wrists and fragile ankles, maybe even hit them when their whines were to annoying.

Annoying whines were a good excuse so Jiwon felt relieved whenever he hit them.

And then the real fun began.

Violent spanks, different sizes and kinds of knives teasingle ghosting around the victims´ skin. And then, when he got too carried away, he burried the sharp metal into their skin earlier than he wanted. He felt guilty after these accidents so he kissed them.

Maybe Jiwon did it on purpose. Maybe he didn´t.

It wasn´t different in Chanwoo´s case.

When the knife made a slight cut on the younger´s fluffy tummy, Jiwon looked up at the boy laying on the matress, put the weapon away and pulled the black simple blindfold down.

„Sorry baby, I didn´t want to. Forgive me please.“ Chanwoo was too lost. Too scared. Hurt. He wasn´t able to say anything. Jiwon saw the tears in his eyes. One side of him was hapy to see the boy so damaged and broken already but the other one wanted to comfort the younger a bit.

So Jiwon gently leaned over and pecked Chanwoo´s lips. He wasn´t a beast, right?

No, he admired his victims. Sometimes they pissed him off when they didn´t last enough long. But most of the time he was satisfied with his choice.

Chanwoo watched his first and last ´lover´. Of course he was in pain but it didn´t stop his from thinking.

Chanwoo was studying psychology, of course he would be thinking about what happened to the crazy boy hovering over his body. This was the first psychology experience outside the school.

„What are you thinking about, babe? You seem distracted.“ Jiwon stated as he slapped the younger´s cheek.

Why?

Because Jiwon hated being ignored. He haven´t been considered as beautiful nor at least normal. So people ignored him.

And Jiwon fighted the ignorance in his own way. Seducing way too beautiful boys. Stealing away their virginity, innocence, life. Because of the jealousy that was still consuming his heart and soul even after all that time.

„Baby, are you used to being called beautiful?“ Jiwon´s voice was almost kind. Almost. He didn´t wait for Chanwoo´s answer, he just went on with his little talk.

„Well, I can make you even more beautiful.“ He continued talking while smirking to himself and grabbing the dirty piece of metal again. Chanwoo surprised him. He gritted his teeth and spoke as calmly as he could even through he was shaking in fear and pain was runing through his body, paralyzing it.

„I was bullied for being ugly.“

„Oh baby, stop lying. You are too pretty for this world so I´m going to decorate your skin.“ Jiwon´s eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he did a bad choice today. That kid was talking too much.

Covering the younger´s mouth, stopping him from making any noises, he traced the knife along his right hip, happily mumbling to himself as he saw the blood prickling down the beautiful pale skin.

Jiwon didn´t want to know the names of his victims. It would be too personal. And a sudden attack of feelings could attack him. That would be pretty bad. So he always kept some distance from the whining crying boys helplessly squirming under him.

He hated them. Not really. He hated their appealing appearance. Their slutty seductive bodies. Their overwhelming confidence. The jealousy he has been experiencing since his childhood.

And unexpected anger ran throughout his body.

He angrily burried the knife into the younger´s thigh. The immediate reaction was calming. A loud scream and tossing to the sides in a hope of escaping. Jiwon tossed the knife away and sat beside the yonger, watching the helpless boy.

He put two fingers onto the fresh cut, slightly dipping them in and then slowly running them around the skin. Painting with his blood, enjoying the strong scent of the red liquid mixed with leftovers of the younger´s deodorant or maybe a shower gel. Shaping swirling patterns, watching the warm blood running down his skinny thighs. He buried a few of his fingers into the cut, making the latter whimper. It hurt so damn much. The pain showed on Chanwoo´s face clearly, however Jiwon got bored after a while.

Unbuttoning Chanwoo´s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, enjoying the view. All the blood, cries, moans and whines made it hard for Jiwon.

„Baby, cry for me. How cute is your pretty little face when you are going to die. Adorable.“ Jiwon giggled and kissed the younger straight on his lips.

When he pulled aways, he simply ripped his clothes and threw everything away. Chanwoo was trying to watch him but he couldn´t very well, the pain and galons of tears made it almost impossible to see. Low whimpers were escaping his throat even though he knew there was no way he could make it through that night alive. He was completely lost, mind wandering everywhere, body twitching automatically. Somewhere between wondering if someone find his body one day Jiwon roughly thrusted his cock inside, making Chanwoo cry out immediately after the sudden entrance.

The older was thrusting wildly, the flexing of Chanwoo´s muscles was making the wounds on his body produce more and more blood.

The younger already lost his voice by now and felt himself going numb. His mind was cloudy red, bloody filter comevering everything. He closed his eyes as he felt a tight hold on his neck. 

His lungs were missing oxygen, body wasn´t feeling much pain anymore. 

After a while of restless thrusts Chanwoo´s body gave up on trying. It flexed every single muscle one last time before completely softened and fell back.

Jiwon cummed hard inside the lifeless body. While he was coming from his high, he mindlessly dragged his index finger through a huge blood stain on the tummy of the now dead boy. His finger was freely making some random pattern, hardly visible under the rest of blood that was still streaming from smaller and bigger cuts. Jiwon smiled to himself as he remembered how shy was this particular boy at first. It made him chuckle.

„At least he lasted longer than others.“

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here, yay! I'll proofread it later, I hope you had fun. As much fun as psycho Jiwon is. Feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
